Thomas Haunton/Arcade
Hallowteens Rival Match Carol Hopper * Thomas: '''What is this…? * '''Carol: '''Hehehe wow! Another spirit like me! * '''Thomas: '''You seem…cheerful… * '''Carol: '''Well of course! I get to throw and break stuff and nobody can do a darn thing about it! * '''Thomas: '''But you are a ghost… * '''Carol: '''Pol-ter-geist! I’m a Poltergeist! Get it right! * '''Thomas: '''In any case…you’re a spirit…you’re no longer alive and yet…you are happy…? * '''Carol: '''Dead, alive it don’t matter! I get to be anywhere and make carnage and mayhem! * '''Thomas: '''You are like a child… * '''Carol: '''Hey it’s nice to have a little fun! * '''Thomas: Being dead…is not amusing at all…in fact it would make you lonely…and I will show you how awful loneliness is! Hector Bones * Thomas: '''I have finally found you… * '''Hector: '''Ok who the hell are you? A bedsheet ghost? How cute. * '''Thomas: '''Silence…I went to burry you…and I shall do it here. * '''Hector: '''What are you talking abo-oh! I see you were the dickhead that killed me didn’t ya? * '''Thomas: '''It was an accident…I only attended to knock you out… * '''Hector: '''And look where that got ya! In fact look where it got both of us, we’re both dead in some way! * '''Thomas: '''But this time I’ll make sure you are dead AND buried…so the horrors of the reminders of me killing you shall fade. * '''Hector: '''Hehehehe, it won’t erase the blood on your hands. But in eiterh way I should thank ya for killing me. * '''Thomas: '''What…? * '''Hector: '''Every living person here does not know what they are missing out on! Being dead ain’t bad and the afterlife is one hell of a paradise! So when I kill them I consider doing it as an invitation to a permanent holiday! * '''Thomas: '''You have sick twisted mind… * '''Hector: '''Oh shut up you are no different than me. You’ve been killing others in the past few hours haven’t ya? * '''Thomas: '''I had no choice…everyone is turning into monsters…I consider my actions as putting them out of their misery… * '''Hector: '''Oh yes…you put them out of their misery to send them to afterlife paradise! See? You and I are not so different after all. * '''Thomas: '''Enough! I don’t want to hear another word from you! Prepare to be buried! Boss Fight Sub-Boss '''Thomas is at the gates of Wiseman’s Fortress * Thomas: I am here… The gates open up revealing Wiseman * Wiseman: 'A ghost? Do not make me laugh. * '''Thomas: ' My duties are not to entertain you…they are to threaten you… * '''Wiseman: '''Threaten me? I am curious on what you dare have to say to me! * '''Thomas: '''You ruined everything…you ruined everyone’s lifes…I wanted a peaceful life after having to have be haunted of a sin I have commited… * '''Wiseman: '''A “human” convincing a sin? Has the end of the world come to an end or have humanity finally realized what horrible monsters they are? * '''Thomas: '''What do you mean…? * '''Wiseman: '''You “humans” have committed unforgivable sins! Sins that I will never forget or ignore! I transformed everyone in this entire village into what they truly are: Monsters! * '''Thomas: '''Monsters… * '''Wiseman: '''Exactly, and your talk about having a “peaceful life”? How shameful, you are just trying to ignore anything sinful you did in life! * '''Thomas: '''I never want to do anything horrible… * '''Wiseman: '''Do not lie! You are just a pathetic human being! You are all the same! All humans have sins to commit and so do you and here you are miserable ghost doomed to walk the earth for eternity! * '''Thomas: '''I may be a ghost…I may be dead…but I shall haunt you…until the day you die! Final Boss '''Wiseman is on the floor defeated while Thomas stands over him * Thomas: It is done…I shall leave. * Wiseman: Foolish being…you won’t ever escape. * Thomas: What? * Wiseman: You think I was an old fool asking you too to seek me and finish me so you can be free? That I would give advice to bloodthirsty monsters like you? That I would make you do all this endless slaughter so you could be free! * Thomas: What are you talking about? * Wiseman: All the blood you spilled was all used for a ritual…its ingredients are the life force and blood of the strongest monsters…including you. * Thomas: I was bait? * Wiseman: Oh yes…the last ingredient was the blood and lifeforce of the strongest one…being you, but much to my dismay defeated me……I will surrender my life… Thomas goes in for the kill…. * Wiseman: BUT NOT BEFORE I GIVE MY REMAINING LIFEFORCE TO THE RITUAL! In that moment Wiseman uses up all his life force for the ritual * Thomas: '''No! * '''Wiseman: It’s a shame that I can’t live to see him…punish the rest of you for your sins…only he can open the gate once defeated…but with my lifeforce and the others he is unstoppable…go Daemon Inferna…punish those who wrong you and your mother….my son… Wiseman dies and becomes ash before suddenly the demon called “Daemon Inferna” rises from a red crack underneath the ritual stone. * Thomas: When will this madness end…? * Daemon: Human Kind...Human Kind is not human…Human Kind has their own monsters…they make monsters…they are monsters…cruelty, greed, madness and hatred…are emotions said to be used by monsters…but those monsters are human…this world….is already filled with disgusting monsters…and now...I shall destroy every single one. Hidden Boss (Bonus Fight) Thomas walks up to the fortress, only to find it wide open. * Thomas: '''Is over.... '''Thomas then walks in to see the man himself Wiseman kneeling on the ground in defeat, looking upset. * Thomas: '''Do not taken sometimes... '''Suddenly Wiseman drops dead * Thomas: 'What...? * '???: '''Hehehehehe…hahahaha '''Suddenly from the shadows Samuel appears * Thomas: '''What the... A demon..? * '''Samuel: '''Actually I'm the everyone's worst nightmare. * '''Thomas: '''So you the one with left the plans wi- * '''Samuel: '''Wiseman? Ha, doesn't manner, i manipulated him as the hater currently plans off the curse to turn into monsters. * '''Thomas: '''You...manipulated him? * '''Samuel: '''Lucky i currently plan to once is 90% is on, i shall rule the world! * '''Thomas: '''Why....? * '''Samuel: '''Because they are such fools and once, all humans will gone, forever! But wait, are you the ghost? * '''Thomas: '''Off course...See, that is behind when i became? Well you will pay! Ending '''Pic of Thomas look down on the floor as the corpses of Wiseman and Daemon lay down behind him. * Thomas: '''It was done…but I felt no accomplishment or satisfactory from it…instead I felt empty… '''Pic of Thomas floating out of the castle. * Thomas: '''I never had any intention on leaving this village once the evil was gone…I just want a peaceful life…but I am a ghost…a life is something I can no longer have… '''Pic of Thomas floating through the streets of BlackHollow * Thomas: '''Everyone is either dead…or hiding…I cannot blame them…they are afraid of what happened hear tonight…they would be afraid of me… '''Pic of Thomas seeing survivors cowering inside a house. * Thomas: '''But they do not know…I am the only one…but they are still scared out of their minds…I do not want them to stay…where they can be reminded of the horrors…so I shall do what I must…to make them leave for safety. '''Pic of Thomas fazing through the walls of the house and then fazes through the walls of the room the survivors are and of course they get scared. * Thomas: '''I didn’t bother an explanation since their fear is powerful to listen to reason…they froze in fear…and then I said these two words…and saying them alone was enough to make them run for their lives and out of this cursed village…where there shall be harm no more. I said…. '''Pic of the survivors running away as Thomas’s eyes glow blue with flames. * '''Thomas: '''Happy Halloween… Category:Character Subpages